


致诗人与其海盗爱人的十四行诗

by Jane0829



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0829/pseuds/Jane0829
Summary: 晚餐、甜点与Charles的味道。





	致诗人与其海盗爱人的十四行诗

**Author's Note:**

> 此章为velvetcadence所写，所以更加迅猛。顺便提一下，这个特别的章节题目是指抒情的短歌或小品，歌剧中出现的咏叹调部分。（the opening section of a two-part aria, or the first aria sung by a certain character）（此句翻译我直接把百度百科释义搬过来了）

**致诗人与其海盗爱人的十四行诗**

**原作者：** luninosity, velvetcadence

**短曲**

**Chapter Summary:** 晚餐、甜点与Charles的味道。

 **Chapter Notes：** 此章为velvetcadence所写，所以更加迅猛。顺便提一下，这个特别的章节题目是指抒情的短歌或小品，歌剧中出现的咏叹调部分。（the opening section of a two-part aria, or the first aria sung by a certain character）（此句翻译我直接把百度百科释义搬过来了）

 

    Erik比Charles想象中温柔得多。然而他的长相常常把人误导：刀削斧刻般的下巴，挺拔的鼻子颇具贵族气质，眼睛凝视你时带有玻璃般的色泽。而且，他迄今为止的人生险些全被定义为混账了。Lehnsherr船长，毕竟，不是因为他上流社会的教养而享誉世界的。他的手掌粗糙宽厚，Charles对它们唯有称赞。事实上，它们也非常体贴。当Charles饱受折磨后倒在床上，无力得就像一团混乱的线团的时候，Lehnsherr船长——也就是，Erik——

   _“你应该叫我的名字，Charles，”那个男人咧嘴笑起来总会露出过多牙齿。这是多么胆大妄为的行为，竟敢直呼Xavier后裔的名字，就像他是个寻常男孩！（但这又让人兴奋得震颤，，单纯成为一个，成为Lehnsherr的男孩儿！）_

_Charles本来是想要说话的，至少他已经张嘴准备开口，但Erik倏地俯下头将他的嘴唇卷进一个吻里。那很……炽热，也很潮湿，那些触碰梭巡让他全身酥麻。Erik在Charles没有回应后缩了回去，如同一只受惊的麋鹿僵在原位。_

_“你不喜欢那样吗？”那个男人开口问，把自己推得更远了。_

_“不，我只是。那很奇怪。”他的双颊如同烧红的云彩，Charles甚至能清楚地感受到自己止不住的颤抖。他感觉就像夏日飓风中飘零的树叶，而Erik，就是风暴的欲望源头，反复拉着他进退。“我…我从来没有被吻过。”_

_年长一点的男人看起来很吃惊，他摩挲着Charles的嘴唇，被吻过的地方还有热度在缠绵，温暖着Charles，“从未？都快十九了，连一个吻都没有？”_

_“ 没有，”Charles低下眼，细密的睫毛低垂，有种古怪的羞耻感萦上他的心头，“除了我自己没有任何人碰过我，而且那通常更像一个博览群书的处女笨拙的触碰。”_

_“所以教导你应该是我神圣的义务，Xavier大人，”Erik说话低沉悦耳，手指伸向Charles腰际，将他拉入怀中。“这将是我至高无上的荣誉。”Charles合上双眼，放任自己被搂入怀里。Erik在他脊背上的手掌传来源源不断的热度，他的另一只手在Charles优美的下颚线处描摹。他的嘴唇落下，不像Charles所想的落在他的唇上，而是临幸了他的眼皮，如同蝴蝶一般轻柔的吻引得Charles一阵颤栗。_

_我写过这个，Charles沉溺在晕眩中想着，回想起他上一本书里的话：亲吻最爱宠幸紧闭眼睑上的露珠匆匆一瞥你的脸颊便会夺去我的呼吸，两唇之间是交织的火花电流。_

_在Erik蹭过他的下唇时，Charles忍不住发出一阵绵长的呻吟。Erik的嘴巴再次进攻，Charles下意识张开了嘴唇，他有点手足无措，Charles不知道该如何动作，他惊讶于——原来接吻不是简单的两唇相贴，而是唇与舌的嬉戏与挑逗还有牙齿间的摩擦相撞。Erik用柔软的舌头试探Charles，他尝起来就像一团温暖。Charles再次呻吟，情不自禁地，在他们唇舌完全缠绵在一起的时候。他发现自己无法呼吸了，他发现自己沉浸在这让人欢愉的折磨里无法自拔。Erik牢牢卡住他的腰，一只手置于他的后脑，他爱这感觉，这种力量感，他发现自己会心甘情愿对这个海盗的魅力俯首称臣。_

_Erik终于结束了这个吻，他们都如同溺水般用力呼吸，“我们应该把这个带到床上去吗，我的大人？”_

_“求你。”Charles气息奄奄地回答，再次收获了一个更绵长的吻。_

“Charles，”Erik叫他，英俊的脸上带着无赖的微笑，“或许我应该直接把晚餐带上床去。你看起来神情恍惚，宝贝。”他的勃起已经好多了，衣服穿得整整齐齐。Charles还在想他在回忆里陷了多久。他觉得自己就像霜糖被融化成了浓稠的糖浆，行动的能力已经弥散。

“宝贝？”他终于回过神来，转身过来的动作让披挂的丝绸恰巧堪堪挂在身上，搅合了Erik每一丝注意。

Erik单膝曲跪在床沿，不疾不徐地顺着Charles胸口的曲线描绘，Charles紧盯着Erik掌心的纹路，震颤着泛起鸡皮疙瘩。“那很适合你。我的奶油甜心宝贝。（My cream and honey darling）我的英伦小玫瑰。”

“我看得出你没有过于奉承我，船长。”

“我没有花言巧语，我的大人。”Erik非常厚脸皮地回答，用一个长吻软化了语言，柔滑又温和。Erik离开以后，Charles伸手分开自己的臀部，探入那处敏感脆弱的嫩肉，他诧异他的手指多么轻易就滑了进去。他的身体早就被榨干了，被欢愉与餍足绞尽，但是就像Erik所说，夜还很长，这才仅仅过了晚餐时间。一旦他们吃掉晚餐，他就是Erik的餐后甜点了。

他溜进盥洗室清理自己，在角落花哨的地板镜上捕捉到了自己的影子。他细数看到的一切。他看起来就是被好好操过的样子，皮肤泛红，被啃咬过的嘴唇就像抹了女人用的胭脂。他的身上杂乱的分散着欢爱后的痕迹，咬痕还有一些瘀伤，那些痕迹的形状恰恰就是Erik手指的大小。而他的大腿内侧更是一团糟。当他转身检查完自己的肩膀后，他看见他的老二还是和往常一样，但是每当回忆起Erik看起它的可爱样子他就更喜欢它了，Erik会温柔地握起它，拨开他的耻毛，看着它抖动或者因为他粗糙的手的握住而泛红的模样。

Charles很庆幸他折身而返的时候房里只有Erik一人。一张双人桌已经被布置好了；空气中弥漫着香料的诱人香气。Charles的肚子咕咕响起。Erik就坐在那里，穿着一身丝质长袍——那很可能也是他从哪处抢来的，领口开得很低，Charles控制不住用好奇的手指摸索，他把脸转到了一个刚好可以得到一个吻的角度，他已然放纵自己沉溺在这让人头晕目眩的情欲中。他伸出脚尖去够Erik，嘴唇早已被Erik的笑容软化，溃不成兵。

隔了一会儿，他终于从这个吻里撤离，Erik俯身用两指夹住Charles的下颚将他的脸扳正，他的嘴唇再次压上Charles，更加用力，就像即刻就要把他拆吃入腹。嘴唇早已被吻到肿胀，Erik侵略性的研磨吮吸让Charles加倍的敏感，被汹涌的快感捕获的Charles根本无法从这个吻里全身而退。Erik存心让Charles感受他的所作所为，他的吻从嘴角一直研磨到耳根，炽热的吐息喷洒之处，都会令Charles脚趾蜷缩，整个身体被欢愉抓住，。当Erik的指节插进Charles的发间微微拉扯时，Charles的脖颈欣然拱起，祈求更多，渴望Erik能慈悲的暂且停留。Charles吞咽口水，安静地等待着，一直直到空气柔和，直到更年长的男人把他抱回一个更舒服的位置，让他的脸颊刚好可以靠在Erik肩上休息。

虽然难以启齿，但是Charles的阴茎又开始在他的腿根处硬起来了。

“坐好，”Erik下达命令，指着不远处的一把椅子。Charles把整个躯体的重量都置于半边臀瓣，经过数小时没完没了的把玩，Charles现在依旧敏感无比，还隐隐有些酸疼，在椅子上难受地蠕动。Erik透过他纤长的睫毛看着Charles，嘴角漾起的弧度是他自己都没有注意到的美好。

在他们面前摆着花色不同的碗，热腾腾的散发着浓郁的香气，唯一能证明Charles有多么入迷的就只有他现在的饥饿了。毫不夸张的说，这个夜晚囊括了Charles太多个“第一次”了。

“这是什么？”他问。直接用手指蘸了最大那个碗里的酱汁，完全忘却了自己的涵养与礼仪。当他意识到自己的鲁莽后，尴尬地腾红了脸，但Erik只是被他英国绅士的讲究逗笑。

“这是咖喱。好吃的，正宗的咖喱。我在我的一次旅行中发掘了我的这个夜间厨师，我付他钱，这样他就能在各种古怪的时间随叫随到，他还知道很多菜的做法，他是顶尖的。”

“噢！这太棒了，”Charles感叹，但被Erik突然的动作惊到——他越过餐桌，抓住Charles的手指，轻柔地吮吸，牙齿轻轻研磨做着意味不明的暗示，粗糙的舌苔舔着他的指腹。Charles粗重地喘气，神智涣散，眼光迷离。Erik没有进行下一步动作，放开了Charles，去拿碗中的面包片。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯……”融合了各种香辛料的食物在口中绽放，顺着一路抵达Charles的胃，就像燃烧的煤炭一样温暖着他。晚饭是这样一种情形：Erik喂一口Charles再喂一口自己。厨师准备了不少蔬果，酸芒果酱吃得Charles嘴唇高高撅起，Erik看着他宠溺地笑得很欢，他席卷了Charles如同蓓蕾般鲜红的嘴唇，用湿热的舌头与炽烈的呼吸融化了它。

最后，Charles喝了点茶（chai：香料茶叶牛奶混合而成的一种茶）去舒缓他娇弱的英国胃，Erik坚持帮他按摩放松，这让Charles有种错觉，他认为自己就像一只备受宠爱的宠物。说实话，他很恐慌，Erik的揉捏把玩总能轻而易举的让他在其手中沦陷，但那又是种满富爱意还让人耽于声色的举动。可Erik就是有那种魔力，他宽厚的手掌与修长的指节再次把Charles刚才的胡思乱想一扫而空，只为他留下一阵燥热的震颤，他已经再次被情欲包裹，无法思考。

他想要Erik再次进入他，尽管那看起来简直是欲求不满——不，还是不够——求你，他说，然后Erik笑了，示意他起身，推开Charles身后的椅子，托住Charles的屁股将他反身摁在桌子上。这完全无法忍受，Erik的手掌就那么轻车熟路地探入他的大腿内侧，把他的双腿分开，不轻不重地揉捏的双球。Erik拨开他的双球深入那个私密的洞口，Charles倒吸一口气，双手不自觉地紧紧攥住餐桌边缘。

“上帝啊！”他呜咽着叫喊，其实Erik什么也没做，只有他温软的舌头在香甜的内壁淫邪地打着圈，“Erik——啊！”

Erik现在把手伸到Charles前端握住他的阴茎，Charles现在纠结的是他应该挺身迎合Erik的手掌还是退后感受在他身后作乱的舌头，所以，他现在在两者之间摇摆不定，难熬地扭摆着身子，绞紧后穴的同时又向前寻求Erik手掌的垂怜，他已经深陷快感中无法抽身了。他没有坚持很久，没办法在这种情况下坚持那么久，所以在Erik冷酷地按压他的龟头时，Charles哭着在Erik的手中得到了释放，而情欲过后的余韵留给他的，是在Erik的怀里止不住的轻颤。


End file.
